Prussia's Secret
by That One Awkward Chick
Summary: Prussia is a dissolved nation and is really bored sitting at home while his friends do nation things. Fed up with boredom, Prussia decides to get a job, SHOCK!, at Victoria's Secret, not a shock . But the job isn't what Prussia expected. Rated T for language and perverted things and Prussia's awesomeness was just too good for K.
1. The Mother of All Dream Jobs

**Oh good lord what have I spawned? This is my on-going story about the awesome Prussia working at Victoria's Secret, well where else would you think Gilbert would want to work? I plan to update as much as I can so you can read the epic tale of Prussia's job. Review are really welcomed, just nothing mean and no spamming. I do like constructive critcism, it helps to improve my writing. Spelling and Grammar Naizs are welcomed. (I'm the wrost speller ever) Well, yeah here you go! I am open to suggestions about the plot. This is meant to be funny and nothing serious. I found it ammusing to write, anyways enough with my rambling and ON WITH THE SHOW! Thanks for reading! ~Kesesesese!**

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did) or any other companies mentioned! **

* * *

Gilbert sat on his bed. There was nothing to do. He had already updated his blog, checked his email, played on his guitar, and beat Final Fantasy XIII and West still wasn't home! Ugh! Why did West get to stay a nation but not Gilbert? That's very unawesome, not that he would ever wish this fate on his little brother, he loved him too much. Gilbert picked up his IPhone. Still no text backs from Antonio, Francis, or even Alfred! What the hell? If nobody ever texted Gilbert back at least Alfred did to either complain how boring the world meetings were or to make fun of Iggy. Gilbert sighed. His social life was totally unawesome. He needed to meet some new people and fast before he died of boredom. He pulled out his laptop and went onto one of those stranger chat websites where all the native Forever Alones go to meet up. Was his social life really reduced to this?

**You: **hey

Gilbert waited a few minutes for a reply. Even strangers didn't want to speak to his awesomeness! After what felt like a century the stranger finally typed back.

**You:** hey

**Stranger:** m or f?

Gilbert huffed and typed his reply quickly.

**You:** hey

**Stranger:** m or f?

**You:** male

**Stranger:** ok, I'm a male too

**Stranger:** you want to swap naked pictures?

Gilbert closed out of the website immediately. Was he reduced to talking to creepers for social interaction? He was so lonely, not that he would ever say that out loud after all he always went around saying, "Being alone is so much fun!" when really it sucked. But Gilbert would never tell anyone that, not even his best friends, Antonio and Francis. He sighed, this was totally unawesome. He needed to find something to occupy his time and fast. He thought long and hard about it.

He could join a club that would occupy his time! Yeah! But what kind of club? Gilbert thought about it. Maybe the almighty Google would be able to answer Gilbert's question (what can't Google answer?). After what seemed like hours of searching Gilbert just couldn't find the right organization for him. He sighed. This sucked and it would still be a good few hours until West and Italy would be home. He searched through the millions of pages of Google (silly Gilbert, if it's not on the first page it doesn't exist!). Still nothing held his interest. Ugh! This was beyond unawesome; in fact it was as almost unawesome as Austria. Gilbert groaned. He could feel the boredom taking over his mind. What could Gilbert do to kill some time while his friends were off doing nation duties?

He could get a job. But where? Gilbert thought about the possibilities. He could work at Victoria's Secret. He smiled, hell yes that would be a dream job! Gilbert was actually considering the job. Why should waste his days with virtual ladies when he could spend his day with real ones. He rubbed his hands together. West certainly wouldn't approve but who cared? The Prussian was the older brother anyways! Antonio and Francis would always want to stop by his work and that would be awesome, he'd get paid to look at awesome babes all day with his bros. What an awesome job this was going to be!

Gilbert closed the laptop. He would need an awesome résumé to get the job but first he would have to apply at a Victoria's Secret first. This was going to be awesome! Gilbert turned on his iPod and put "Mein Gott" on a loop. What artist's awesome music would wake him up more than his own? Gilbert sang along as he got dressed for the day. He ruffled his hair, put on dark skinny jeans, and a red plaid button up shirt. "Looking awesome as usual!" He winked into the mirror. He then grabbed his IPhone and turned off the awesome song as he got into his car to drive to the mall.

This was going to be the best job the albino would ever have in his life! He'd get paid to look at women all day! How freaking sweet was that? Gilbert drove until he spotted a mall. He then parked his car and ran into the mall. He looked around until he came across the overly pink store. He gasped at the hot babes in their underwear on the posters. It was better than what he thought.

The only problem was it looked like a pink feather boa threw up all over the store. But Gilbert didn't care the posters and the customers were going to be well worth it. He saw some of the hottest girls blush and turn away as he entered the store. He walked up to the pink counter where a teenage looking employee greeted him with a smile. Her hair was blue and pulled back into a perfect silky ponytail. Her brown eyes were filled with sunshine and besides her unnatural hair color she was a stunning young lady with a face that looked like one of the models on the wall.

"Hi! Welcome to Victoria's Secret! My name is Kandi, how can I help you?" She said in an over cheery tone.

"Yes, I would like to apply for a job here!" Gilbert said slyly smiling at Kandi.

Kandi blushed and nodded handing Gilbert a forum. "Just fill it out and bring it back and my boss will give ya, a ring if we are interested!" Her peppy smile never left her face.

She was an over-kill on the whole sunshine and rainbows thing. Gilbert nodded. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Then again, why haven't any of the other guys thought of this? It was the gold mine on jobs with the hottest chicks. He looked the forum over. West could help me fill it out. Just how much West would support him (he was just wanting the job for completely perverted reasons) was the part Prussia didn't know about.


	2. Applications and Zombies

**Yes, I have updated! That was faster than Italy's run (speaking of which he is in this chapter! ve~!). I like how this is going so far! Well in this chapter Gilbert fills out his job application! (Yes he is serious about this job!) This chapter includes Italy, Nazi Zombies, The Awesome Zone, and Germany. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (If I did well... *evil grin* Prussia: O.O) or any other company that I am too lazy to mention up here (it's summer, I'm too lazy to do a lot).**

**Thanks to Stardust98 for being such a HERO! (picture America's voice for that)**

* * *

Ludwig opened the front door to his house. That World Meeting sure wore him out. He could use a beer that is unless his older brother, Prussia, drank them all while he was out. He was so fed up with Gilbert not doing anything for the house. He didn't have a job, his friends were constantly over, there were always messes that Gilbert never cleaned up, and he whenever he went out, he would come home late and usually be wasted and sometimes have a woman with him. Ludwig never complained though. Gilbert was his family and he wouldn't have his self-absorbed brother any other way. He walked in expecting a disaster waiting for him but for once the house was clean. He gasped. He looked for any sign of Gilbert activity but there was none. No empty beer bottles lying around, no phone ringing off the hook, no strange woman on Germany's couch, no France or Spain, there was even no racket coming from Gilbert's guitar or one of his many video games systems. Ludwig was shocked as he searched frantically for his brother. He eventually found him sitting at the kitchen table hunched over a forum.

"Now vhat in the vorld are you filling out?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"Oh you're finally home, West! Awesome! Listen, I need your help on filling out this job application-"

"YOU ARE APPLYING FOR A JOB?" Ludwig interrupted his older brother. He ran over and inspected his brother. Ludwig put his hand to Gilbert's forehead.

"Get the hell off of me!" He shouted swatting his hand away.

"You have no fever… are you sure you aren't zick?" Ludwig said looking Gilbert over. No, he didn't look sick and he looked dead serious as he filled out his application. Was Prussia really growing up and getting off his lazy ass?

"No, I'm not sick! I'm really applying for a job but I want you to look over my forum and make sure I did everything right." Gilbert said handing his job application over to his little brother.

Ludwig felt so much pride as he looked over the job application. Finally Prussia was doing the mature thing. That was until Germany looked over some of his answers to the questions.

"Gilbert…" He said looking over the forum. "First off for zex you vere supposed to check M, not write yes off to the side. Secondly veing born isn't an achievement. Also, besides veing a nation, you have never had a job in your life and so you can't put down anything in your career history. GAH! Just give me ze god damn pencil. I vill do this for you!" Ludwig snatched the pencil out of Gilbert's hand and started erasing and rewriting almost everything Gilbert had written.

Awesome! Now, he was for sure going to get his dream job! With West writing everything he was going to sound absolutely perfect for the job. He knew West would correct him and rewrite the whole application if Gilbert messed up big time and he was right. His awesome plan worked! If he could give himself a high-five, he would right now.

Gilbert went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and opened it while watching Ludwig fill out his job application. Victoria's Secret here he comes! This job was going to be awesome! Being paid to watch hot women all day, sign Gilbert up! He felt himself nearly explode with joy. Only one word could describe the way he was feeling… AWESOME! This was blog worthy. But Gilbert didn't want to post anything about his job on blog for fear some of the other guy nations would steal his beyond awesome idea. He was a genius!

Gilbert decided while West filled out his forum to go to his basement (or the "Awesome Zone" as Gilbert preferred to call it) and maybe play some Halo. He plopped down in his bean bag chair in front of his TV and turned on his Xbox. He should be able to get at least one hour of gameplay before Ludwig finishes the application. He turned on the Xbox 360 and lost track of time as he mercilessly murdered Nazi Zombies.

"Hey Prussia! What game are you playing? Ve~!" Italy asked bouncing down the basement steps.

Great, Italy was here. Then again when wasn't Italy here? It wasn't the Prussia didn't like Italy it's just that Italy always messed Gilbert up when he was in the game zone. Gilbert ignored him and kept on blowing the undead Nazis' brains out.

"Oh! WHAT IS THAT ON THE SCREEN?" Italy squealed as a zombie attacked Gilbert's character.

Italy hid behind Prussia and trembled. He was almost as bad as Alfred when it came to scary things. But Italy's sweet and weak nature caused his fear, what caused Alfred's was completely unknown.

"It's just a virtual zombie. " Gilbert muttered shooting the zombie's head off.

"Oh… so it's not real?" Italy asked taking a peek at the screen.

"It's about as real as Arthur's imaginary friends." Gilbert said.

"Oh, well then I have nothing to be worried about! Ve~!" Italy smiled, watching Prussia play.

Gilbert laughed. Italy seemed more interested in the game and watched Prussia kill each and every zombie with ease.

"You're really good." He said after watching for a while.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice." Gilbert said boarding up each entrance in the game (which you just lost! TROLOLOLOLOL!)

"Is that what you do while Germany, France, and Spain are out? Play video games?" Italy asked as Prussia entered round 70.

"Well… it's one of the things I do… I mainly update my blog, play music… and… play video games…" Gilbert said as he realized that's all he ever really did.

"Well that sounds like fun! Ve~! I'm going upstairs to make you and Germany some of my pasta!" Italy bounced as he bolted up the stairs.

Prussia paused the game. This was one of things he did all day. Was his social life really that unawesome? He turned off the Xbox. Starting soon it wasn't going to be, he will be seeing all of the world's hotties and get paid for it. He smirked. Yeah, it was all going to be awesome again soon at least Gilbert hoped it would be.


	3. Prussia and the Infinate Sadness

**I updated before midnight? IMPOSSIBRU! Anyways this chapter isn't as funny and actually kind of sad. Poor Prussia :( Anyways let's clear somethings up before you read, shall we? First off I mention a game called HetaOni. HetaOni is a fan made Hetalia RPG. It's really awesome, and full of suspense and horror. It's also in chapters. A Hetalia game inside a Hetalia fanfiction about Hetalia, Hetaception anyone? Also, if you haven't noticed I use both a nation's human name and their nation name. If you don't know a nation's human name, just google it. Also this chapter's name is a reference to something, and anyone who gets it is awesome like Prussia. **

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (If you couldn't figure it out) or any other companies mentioned. **

**Enjoy this update, a close friend of mine almost forced me to update today I will probably get a text when she reads this XD**

**Anyways... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Gilbert looked over his application as Germany and Italy munched on their pasta. West really outdid himself on this. He made Prussia sound like an accomplished man (he was accomplished in being awesome!). Prussia could get used to this.

"Prussia, I heard you were applying for a job! Ve~! That's very good and mature of you." Italy smiled stuffing his cheeks with Alfredo.

"Yeah, I figured it would give me something to do besides being awesome." Gilbert smiled thinking of all the hot chicks he will get to hit on.

"Vell, I'm very proud of you, bruder. You are stepping up and vinally being mature." Germany said looking proudly at Gilbert.

"Thanks, West. I don't know where I'd be without your help!" Prussia said cheery as he finally took a bite of the warm and filling pasta.

"I am very proud of you, bruder. For celebration, I figured ve could go out for some drinking." Ludwig suggested.

"If there's beer, I'm there!" Prussia laughed scarfing down Italy's awesome pasta.

"I'll wait for you guys here. I heard they released a new chapter for HetaOni and I'm dying to see what happens next!" Italy said not wanting to go drinking and ready for a night of problem solving and plot twists.

"They have? I will have to download it when we get back. Remind me about it, ok Italy?" Gilbert cheered. HetaOni will keep him occupied until his job starts.

"So are ve going drinking?" Ludwig asked Gilbert.

"Hell yeah, West!" Prussia said hurrying to finish his pasta.

"Ve aren't going to a rave or anything like vhat, I hope you know, just a var." Ludwig said before Gilbert could get any ideas.

"I know, I know. That doesn't mean we can't have fun." Gilbert laughed getting up and putting his empty plate in the sink.

"Vash vhat! Vhere is no reason for it remaining dirty." Germany yelled.

Gilbert huffed and grabbed the soap and the sponge to wash his plate.

"Vash it clean! No half ass vork like you usually do." Ludwig said finishing up his pasta.

"Ok, ok! I am!" Gilbert snarled scrubbing the plate as clean.

Germany sighed.

"West if you walk any slower the bar will be closed by the time we get there!" Gilbert yelled at his brother who was walking very slowly.

Germany looked at Prussia and sped up his walking. They were almost to the bar.

"Preußen, maybe ve should head home. I don't vink this was a good idea…" Ludwig said. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh come on, West! Let's go drinking! Unwind will ya?" Gilbert said running ahead into the bar.

Ludwig walked in to see Prussia stopped dead cold in front of him.

"Move vill you? Ve are supposed to ve drinking." He said giving Gilbert a push but Gilbert wouldn't budge.

Ludwig followed his older brother's gaze to a couple laughing and dancing in the center of the room. The woman had flowing brown hair with an orange flower tucked in it and her green eyes sparkled with each twirl the man gave her. The man had shaggy dark brown hair and behind his glasses his violet eyes glowed. Austria and Hungary seemed like they were having the time of their life. Ludwig put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Ve can somevhere else." He whispered.

"No…it's fine. Go order me a beer, will ya?" Prussia said putting on a fake smile.

Ludwig nodded and went to the bartender to order him and Prussia two beers. Gilbert just watched Austria and Hungary dance together. He was always jealous of their relationship. It was so close. Prussia wished he could find someone like that but he didn't like commitment. All the girls who were like that wanted commitment. In Prussia's mind there was plenty of time for that when he wasn't so hot anymore. (Conceded much?) Then he could settle down with a nice girl but not the girls that were awesome. They wanted commitment right off the bat. Prussia sighed, if they would just wait a while he could commit.

"Preußen, I have your beer." Ludwig said behind him.

Gilbert turned around to his brother and snatched the beer from his hand. He gulped it down. The beer tasted awesome and distracted him from Hungary and Austria.

"You need more already?" Ludwig asked shocked at how fast Prussia had chugged his drink.

Prussia nodded and handed Germany his empty glass. Prussia wasn't going to let Hungary and Austria ruin his celebration. He looked all around the bar to find something else to focus his attention on. Then he saw a familiar girl standing next to the bar. She had warm brown eyes and wavy blue hair that went half way down her back. Where had Gilbert seen her? Then it hit him. She was the girl that gave Gilbert his application. What was her name again? Coco, Kellie, Karla? It was some trashy name like that. He walked up to her.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

"Oh, hey. Have I seen you somewhere?" She said in tone that was anything but cheery.

Wasn't she was more cheery earlier today? Gilbert looked stunned. She looked so much younger in her uniform with her hair pulled up than she did now. She looked like she was in her 20s and absolutely gave off bad girl vibes.

"Um, yeah. I applied for a job at your work today." Prussia reminded her.

"Oh, so you were the pervert wanting to work my job." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Excuse m-!" She punched Gilbert in his stomach before he could even finish his sentence (what a bitch).

His stomach throbbed. She hit him really hard for a woman. But why the hell did she hit him?

"Listen, you better not submit that applaction got it? I don't want to train you nor do I need a pervert where I work. Plus I'm already on my way out the door and you will defiantly help push me out! Don't do it or I will kick your ass!" She said walking away.

What the hell? Prussia watched her leave. He looked around for Germany. He finally spotted him at the bar talking to Japan who was sitting down eating something Japanese. (The names were way too complicated for Gilbert to remember) Prussia stood alone. He watched them drink and laugh. He didn't even notice Gilbert had been punched or that he wasn't around him. Awesome, now his own brother was leaving him alone. Prussia decided to leave alone.


	4. Daryn Calls

**Hello, my awesome readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in days! Please don't be too pissed with me. I shall make it up with you by having Prussia buy you dinner.**

**Prussia: I never agreed to that!**

**TOAC (That One Awkward Chick (me)): Too bad! **

**Prussia: Are they hot?**

**TOAC: **(ಠ_ಠ)

**Anyways, Prussia appreciated all the sympathy he got from the previous chapter. It amped him up to be his usual awesomeness and he thanks chupacabrabeliever18 for the hug. It was pretty awesome according to him. Also I would like to say I don't think I will ever go this long without an update. I was pretty busy with Canada's (I never forget Matty ^o^) and America's birthdays. Ok, in this chapter comes brotherly love (CALM YOURSELVES PRUMANY FAN GIRLS, it's not like that!), forgiveness, and an awesome phone call! ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS PRUSSIA! ~Kesesesese!**

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (If I did Prussia would owe a ton of people dinner for favors) or any other companies I was too lazy to mention up here. Like Victoria's Secret. I never mention it up here and yet it is a main part in the story. If I owned Victoria's Secret though I would definatly hire Prussia just for the hell of it. X3**

* * *

Gilbert woke up the next morning in his bed. He felt sadness over him and honestly didn't feel like seeing his brother, not that his brother would want to see him anyways. Gilbert sighed. He was so alone in this world. He had no one to talk to at all. Antonio and Francis haven't even spoken to him since three nights ago when they went out drinking and looking for a one night stand. Did Gilbert really have any friends? He shook his head. He obviously didn't otherwise he wouldn't have to apply for a job at Victoria's Secret. He got up and decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day. He wasn't in the mood to blast "Mein Gott" today. He was down in his spirits. He threw on a random purple shirt and baggy jeans. He wasn't out to impress today. He climbed the steps and emerged from his basement to find Ludwig and Italy in the kitchen eating breakfast. Gilbert obviously didn't sleep in at all like he usually does.

"Preußen, can I talk vith you?" Ludwig asked sipping on coffee.

Gilbert stood there. Ludwig was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment but he shook his head.

"Italia, do you mind to leave? I vish to veak with my bruder alone." Ludwig asked a happily munching Italy.

Italy shook his head and left the table for Prussia and Germany to talk.

"What do you want?" Prussia demanded after Italy was out of ear shot.

"I vant to veak with you about last night." Germany said calmly eating his breakfast.

"What about last night?" Gilbert asked looking down at the tiles on the kitchen floor.

"You know vhat I'm vanting to talk to you about. Vhy did you leave me? I searched for you for hours in that var before the vartender told me you vent home." Ludwig said still very calm.

"I left because you obviously wanted to celebrate with Japan more than me. You didn't even notice what happened to me." Prussia said starting to fill with sadness and anger.

"I saw Honda and vanted to chat. I only talked to him for a vew minutes and vhen to vent to look for you but you vere gone so I vent home." Ludwig said to his older brother.

"You noticed? I thought you wouldn't…" Prussia said thinking about what he thought this morning.

"Yes, I did. Vhen I got home, Italy said you stomped off to bed." Germany added.

"Oh… well something happened at the bar so… I left. I don't really want to talk about it." Prussia said recalling the incident with what's her face last night (…bitch).

"Understood, also I vut your application in the mail after dinner. I von't remember if I told you." Ludwig told Prussia.

His application? Oh shit, for Victoria's Secret! Gah! Gilbert panicked. After that incident with that blue hair girl, Gilbert honestly wasn't up for the job anymore. Wait… what was he thinking? He was Gilbert Beilschmidt for god's sake! He wasn't going to let some random chick spoil his awesome time.

"Thanks… that's… very awesome of you, Ludwig." Prussia stammered.

"Vell, I'm glad you are finally taking some responsibility in your life." Germany smiled to his older brother.

Prussia smiled backed. He was nervous as much as he oppressed it. He didn't want to run into Coco, Chanel, Kellie, Collie, whatever the hell her name was again. He was scared he was going to get jumped if he got the job and he didn't want to hit a woman. Prussia's IPhone began to blare "My Song, written by me, for me". He picked up the vibrating phone and answered the unknown number displayed.

"Um… hello?" Gilbert said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Daryn from Victoria's Secret. May I speak with a Gilbert Beilschmidt?" A busy friendly voice asked.

Gilbert swallowed hard.

"This is he." He responded.

"Great! Hello Mr. Beilschmidt! I am happy to announce that you start your work here with Victoria's Secret tomorrow." Daryn said cheery.

"Tomorrow? But I just applied yesterday! I didn't even have an interview!" Gilbert argued.

"Well, we received your paper application in the mail this morning. But we received your online application yesterday evening. So we reviewed it very carefully and called headquarters to make sure it was ok to even hire a male employee. Corporate approved the application and thought it was a fantastic idea to hire some males. So to see how a male employee would do they thought it would be a good idea to test you out as the first one! So you have the job for at least a month!" Daryn explained very carefully.

Gilbert was stunned. He didn't submit an online application… did West do that for him? No, West didn't get on the computer yesterday. So how did that happen? Not only that even if they were testing him, shouldn't he have still gotten an interview?

"Shouldn't I still have been interviewed?" Gilbert asked Daryn.

"No, your application was so phenomenal that Corporate thought you were plenty suited for the job." She replied.

"Um… ok?" Gilbert stated still very confused.

"If you are done with questions I need to go over a few things with you. First thing is your salary and hours. You make €6.42 an hour and work from 11 am to 6 pm. You are a sales support associate, which means you help with selling merchandise. Your uniform needs to be 90% black. You need a black shirt, pants, and shoes. Keep yourself well groomed, nice nails and hair. Got that? No beards or anything like that. Also, you will receive further training tomorrow and I will personally help you. " Daryn explained.

Gilbert grabbed a random piece of paper and wrote down everything. He couldn't believe he was getting the job so quick. He would have to go buy his uniforms today and learn to not stay up so late and wake up to an alarm.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for the awesome call…Daryn." Gilbert said.

"Sure, congratulations on the job. I'm sure you will be great. Bye now!" She cheered hanging up the phone.

Gilbert clicked the phone off and turned to his little brother.

"I…got the job!" He cheered.

Ludwig jumped up and hugged his brother.

"I so proud of you, bruder!" Ludwig said squeezing a beaming Prussia.

"Ve~! I heard everything! Congratulations, Prussia! I hope you do amazing!" Italy bounced back into the kitchen joining the group hug.

They stood there and hugged for a minute, grinning.

Prussia eventually broke up the group hug and started to run out the door.

"Preußen, vhere are you going?" Germany called out to his brother chasing after him.

"I have to run and get some things for my new job! I promise to be back before dinner." Prussia called back jumping into his car.

There was so much to buy and so little time! He had until tomorrow to be ready. He had to look awesome for the ladies. Prussia pulled out of Germany's driveway and sped off to the mall. He had to be ready for the babes.


	5. The Bringer of Syrup

**Hola! Well here is the new installment of Prussia's Secret! In this chapter Prussia gets a surprise visit from Canada (sorry, no PruCan) and goes to work, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE! :O This is only the beginning of his work day and the next chapter will all about his day. That bitch Kandi is in this chapter as well as aweseome Daryn. Enjoy!**

**I told ameridash1113 I would metion her in my author's notes, SO THERE I MENTIONED YOU! XD She is one of my best friends in this world and is helping me write Hetalia: Friendship is Power. I would also like to thank my other best friend, aliurusflugen. If it wasn't for her my stories wouldn't exsist because I wouldn't be a Hetalia fan or a My Little Pony fan and I wouldn't be friends with ameridash1113. So thank you, aliurusflugen, you are awesome like Prussia.**

**Prussia: Her awesomeness will never exceed mine!**

**TOAC: Whatever, you're just jelly that I have two awesome friends.**

**NOTE: As always I don't own Hetalia (If I did, me and my friends would cause choas MWHAHAHA!) or any other company mentioned. Enjoy! ~Kesesesese!**

* * *

Prussia groaned as his alarm clock blasted Prussia's version of "Marukatie Chikyuu".

"Shut the hell up!" He moaned trying to hit snooze on his IPhone.

He sighed and got up to manually turn off the alarm. Why the hell was is it going off? Damn, it's nine in the morning! This was way too early for Gilbert. Then it hit him. He had to go to work today. Gah! Why did he have to get up so early? He rubbed his still sleepy eyes as he got up to get ready. He climbed what seemed like the endless flight of stairs to West's kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He groaned and griped as he opened the fridge. Gilbert's eyes open wide as he saw the most awesome food known to man sitting there.

"Canadian syrup!" Gilbert squealed picking up the bottle.

Mattie must have paid him a visit while he was still asleep. Oh, Mattie you are an awesome bro! Gilbert slammed it down on the counter. If only he had some pancakes…

"Uh… hi Gilbert." Mattie's soft voice came from the kitchen table.

"Canada! My awesome bro! How long have you been here?" Prussia asked happy to see the bringer of syrup.

"Um… only a few minutes. I didn't know if you had left to work yet. I thought I would bring you a present to congratulate you." Canada whispered.

"Oh man! This is awesome! I love your syrup! Do you have some pancakes to go with it?" The albino asked the Canadian.

"I…I can make some." Mattie said getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Mattie, you are beyond awesome! Listen, I'm going to go get dressed." Prussia said walking back into the basement.

He pulled up the shopping bags from the mall yesterday and got out a black polo, slacks, and his black dress shoes. He wasn't looking much like his usual awesome self though. He thought about what he could do to spice himself up. He snapped his figures and got his cross pin and pinned it in between his collar. Now he was looking awesome. He brushed his hair and ruffled it. He winked at the mirror. If he was a girl he would totally hit on him. (Oh, Prussia you are so conceded) He walked back up to the kitchen to see Mattie put his pancakes on the table. He squealed (how manly) and ran to the table to scarf down the delicacy.

"Mattie, you are almost as good a cook as Italy." Prussia said as the warm buttery pancakes overflowing with syrup slid down his throat.

"Thank… you." Mattie said sitting down next to his friend.

"Mmm! Thank you for making these. Say, how about I show my work? I trust you enough. But you can't tell America. Got it? You have to promise." Gilbert said getting serious for once in his life.

"Umm… alright. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, I promise." Mattie said in a barely audible whisper.

"What did you just say?" Prussia asked still inhaling his pancakes.

"Umm… nothing. I promise I won't tell my brother." Mattie blushed embarrassed from what he just recited. (Mattie is a Brony apparently ^. ^)

"Well great! You are gonna love it!" Gilbert snickered.

He got up after he finished his pancakes and cleaned up. Ludwig would kill him if Gilbert left the house messy.

"Ready to go, Mattie?" Prussia asked after making sure the house was spotless.

"Umm… sure!" Mattie exclaimed following Prussia to his car.

"Um, Prussia I think we are in the wrong place." Mattie said blushing.

"Nope, I work here. Isn't it awesome?" Gilbert gleamed.

"But… but this is Victoria's Secret!" Mattie said blushing harder as two women walked out of the pink covered store.

Gilbert walked in with the upmost confidence while Mattie tried to hide himself and his red face. Prussia walked up to the counter. Working the counter was a beautiful girl with soft golden wavy curls. She batted her light gray eyes.

"Hi! Welcome to Victoria's Secret, how may I help you?" She asked cheerily.

"Hi, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm here for my first day." He said smiling at the girl at the counter. She was defiantly a hottie.

"Oh, you're Gilbert? I'm Daryn, we spoke over the phone." She smiled holding out her sun kissed hand.

"You're Daryn?" Gilbert asked in shock. He expected a girl with a name like Daryn to be some butch tom boy. He shook Daryn's soft hand in disbelief.

"I sure am! I will be helping you today! Now come on! We have to clock you in." Daryn said as she lifted a part of the counter for Gilbert to come in.

Mattie panicked as he watched his friend disappear behind the counter. What was he going to do? If he left Prussia might get pissed. Mattie just stood there for a moment blushing really hard when suddenly he got a tap on the shoulder.

"Do you need help with anything, sir?" asked an employee with blue hair tied up in a ponytail.

"No… no… I'm fine." Canada responded feeling even more embarrassed.

"Well your girlfriend is certainly a lucky girl." The blue haired girl said as she whipped her eyelashes.

"Oh… I…um…I…don't have a girlfriend." Canada whispered feeling himself blush in the presence of the cute employee.

"Well, that's a surprise. A guy as sweet and cute as you, you should have girls busting down your door. Tell you what, how about after my shift ends in a few hours we go out to dinner? My treat." She smiled looking Mattie deep into his eyes.

"…sure… my… my name is… Matthew…" He said blushing harder. He was finally being noticed and by a cute girl!

"Well Matthew, my name is Kandi. It was so nice meeting you. My shift ends at six; you can pick me up then." Kandi winked.

"Um… ok… nice… nice meeting you, Kandi." Matthew stuttered mesmerized.

She smiled and walked off to help another customer. Matthew felt his heart sing. She noticed him! Him! Not Prussia but Canada! He was finally noticed and by an extremely nice (Psh… Mattie has no idea what she did to Prussia. She is about as nice as Romano) and cute girl too! He felt his spirits lift. He finally found someone to notice him.


	6. It Isn't Easy

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and reviews. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to open up my email to find like 20 emails about my new chapter. It really makes my day ^.^ you guys are way awesome. Anyways here is a new chapter. This one is a little more serious, and involves some Daryn and Prussia action (oh la la la!). Also Prussia runs into the she-devil while working and Prussia actually swallows his pride for once to apologize for something. (SHOCK!) Next Chapter will be about Kandi and Mattie's date. What will happen there? Also what are some couples I should include in my story? Write it in a review and I might just ship it! The only couples I won't include are: USUK, GERMANINCEST, FRUK, and ITAILININCEST. Sorry if that hurts anyone's feelings. I don't ship any of those and don't like them, at all. **

**Prussia: USUK is one of the most popular couples in Hetalia, and you don't ship it? LOSER!**

**TOAC: Nope, I'm PrUK all the way! (^o^) **

**Prussia: (O.O) No...just no... not ever...**

**A****nyways, enjoy! ~Kesesesese!**

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (If I did you could expect some PrUK, Prussia: NOT EVER! BLECH!) or any other companies mentioned. Please don't sue. TT^TT**

* * *

Daryn had clocked the new employee in. He was now on his official first day. Daryn smiled at him. She could already tell he was going to be a bit of trouble. She got pervy vibes but yet at the same time, sweet ones too. It was odd. She led him to the employee lounge to teach him in private.

"Alright, so the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to measure bra sizes." Daryn said turning around looking for a tape measure for Gilbert to use.

Gilbert beamed. Yes! He could touch any girl and not get sued for sexual harassment, can you say most awesomest job ever?

"So the first thing you are going to do is measure the band size. Here I'll let you measure me for practice." Daryn said giving Prussia the tape measure and taking off her shirt.

Gilbert's eyes widened. Was she really doing this? He smiled looking at her.

"Well, come on. We don't have all day." Daryn laughed.

Prussia was mesmerized by her. She was very beautiful and not to mention shirtless. He felt his eyes wander all up and down her body. He dropped the tape measure and leaned forward. He felt the same way he did whenever a really hot girl would give him looks from across the bar. He wanted Daryn. He grabbed her by her waist.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Daryn asked in confusion.

He looked into her angelic gray eyes. He didn't care where he was; he felt urges that needed to be satisfied. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. He pulled her in and kissed her.

Daryn began to yell but was muffled by Prussia's lips on top of her's. She pushed him away and began to gasp for air.

"What the hell? I asked you to measure my band size not force yourself on me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryn yelled still gasping.

"…I'm…sor- I mean when a girl usually takes her shirt off for me…" Prussia mumbled feeling guilty.

"I don't care what it usually means! You can't do that! Do you know how much trouble you could get into? You would get fired and sued! Not to mention you would ruin this store!" Daryn lectured putting her shirt back on.

Gilbert looked down. Was he really that stupid? God damn it! He was going to lose this job and on the first day! Why the hell did he grab Daryn? She wasn't some drunken hottie at the bar. He felt bad. He really didn't any self-control, it's a good thing she pushed him off of her. Had she not, Prussia would've… he didn't want to even think what he would have done. He needed to control himself; these girls weren't here to get molested by him. He looked at Daryn.

"I'm…I'm…sor…sorry. I…I… don't think I can handle bra size measuring right now." Prussia said red in his face. He was so ashamed.

Daryn eased up her tense face sensing his embarrassment.

"That's a good idea… listen, we will forget this happened. Ok? This never happened. For now, I'll… just train you on how to work the register. Is that fine?" She said giving a sweet smile.

"Yeah…" Gilbert responded feeling the red go away.

Daryn smiled and lead him out to the counter. She was so nice. Any other girl (*cough* Kandi *cough* *cough*) would've probably went to the boss and reported him. But not Daryn. No, she would rather forgive and forget.

Daryn would've probably reported him had it been any other creep. But she felt something deep down inside of her that made her think he wasn't so bad. She felt like if you got to know him, maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Daryn just kept smiling. She knew he was a pervert when she laid her eyes on him, but she could feel the sweet vibes he was giving. Plus, she could feel and see that Gilbert was sorry for laying his hands on her. If he was truly no good he wouldn't be so ashamed.

"So this is where you will work for the first few days." Daryn explained never losing her sweetness.

Prussia nodded his head. She was acting like he never touched her. Daryn explained to him everything about how to ring up customers. Prussia was half listening. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was such a pervert and it was really showing. He felt really bad for taking the job now.

"I think you are good to go. If you need any help just call for me." Daryn smiled.

Prussia nodded his head and stood at the register. He couldn't think of anything else but how to make it up to Daryn. He owed her something.

"Hey, Gilbert it's alright. It never happened; I know you are a good guy." Daryn grinned taking his hand.

Prussia looked at her. She seemed fine. He shouldn't worry about it anymore. He finally smiled and held Daryn's hand tight and didn't let go until a costumer needed her help. If Daryn wasn't bothered about it anymore, then why should Gilbert? He took his position and helped his first customer without any help from Daryn.

"Thank you for shopping with us!" Gilbert said cheerily as the customer left.

Gilbert then felt a chill as a familiar blue haired girl approached him.

"Well, if it isn't the pervert." Kandi smirked.

Shit! It was that girl from the bar two nights back, the one that beat him…

"Well, if it isn't the bitch from the bar." Gilbert shot back.

"Look, I warned you about getting this job and you didn't listen! If I have to I will make sure you don't show up here again myself!" Kandi snarled.

"What are you going to do? We're at work; you can't do anything to me here." Prussia smirked at her.

"I know. It's when we aren't at work that you should be afraid." Kandi threatened.

"I can't worry about someone who has no idea where I live." Gilbert reminded her.

"Oh, you are wrong about that. I know where you live; I know a lot about you party boy." Kandi smiled sinisterly.

"Psh, I'm not afraid of you!" Prussia said feeling sweat roll down his neck.

"Well, you should be! Now, give up this job or feel my wrath!" Kandi snarled through her gritted teeth.

"I don't want to feel anything coming from you." Prussia insulted her.

"Well your little friend does." Kandi smirked.

"What little friend?" Prussia thought.

"The little Canadian, Matthew." Kandi smiled.

"You leave Mattie alone or else I'll..."

"Or what? What are you going to do? We're at work; you can't do anything to me here." Kandi mocked him before walking away with an evil laugh.

Prussia felt his ears turn red. What a bitch! He had to protect his bro from the wrath of that evil cow! She was so unawesome. He had to find Mattie and fast.


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Hello my amazing readers! I've noticed a patteren in my reviews lately of people sharing their Victoria's Secret stories so here is mine...**

**Mom: Come on we are going to VS to do some shopping.**

**TOAC: Um... ok... that's fine... whatever...**

**Mom: We need to get you some new bras and pan-**

**TOAC: THAT'LL DO MOM! ( '.' )**

**Mine isn't as exciting. Anyways this chapter is serious and similar to Prussia and The Infinate Sadness chapter. I feel so sorry for him. By the way, in response to the guest reviewer who guessed where I got the chapter title for Prussia and the Infinate Sadness, you are right! I own 5 of the 6 Scott Pilgrim comic books and they are AWESOME! Anyways this chapter shows that maybe Kandi isn't the bad guy and Mattie blows a fuse on Prussia. Poor Gilbert. ;(**

**Prussia: WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME? TT^TT**

**TOAC: I'm sorry, it just seems to fit with the story line...**

**Prussia: NOT THAT! YOU'VE MADE ONE OF YOUR READERS SHIP PRUK!**

**TOAC: Because it's awesome! **

**Prussia: NO, NO IT IS NOT!**

**England: I agree. I would never pair up with him! He's like an America clone!**

**Enjoy as always! Reviews are welcome! ~Kesesesese!**

**NOTE: I don't own Hetalia (If I did I'd be filthy rich) or any other companies**

* * *

Kandi clocked herself out for the end of her shift. She sighed; it had been a long day for her. She grabbed her bag from her locker to change in the bathroom for her date with Matthew. She made sure her mother was able to pick up Whitney and Aaron from school and could watch them while Kandi went out.

Kandi exhaled. She loved them more than anything in this world and would give up her last breath for them. She knew she wasn't the best mom in the world but she tried her hardest. She was only a baby herself when she had her beloved twins. She was 15 and had everything she ever wanted. She was popular, had the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend, and was the prettiest girl in school. Then that changed when Shane decided he was ready for sex. Kandi wasn't at all ready but she thought he would love her even more if she agreed.

Of course about three weeks later Kandi found out the consequences of not using protection and thus became pregnant with Whitney and Aaron. Shane dumped her when he found out and none of her friends wanted to be around "the slut that got pregnant at 15". Kandi would cry herself to sleep at night, hating the things growing inside of her. It wasn't until they were born that Kandi fell in love with both of them. Up until then Kandi wanted to give them away and even considered an abortion. But when she held her two bundles of joy is when she found the love and joy of being a mother.

Kandi dropped out of high school to take care of her boy and girl. She dyed her bright auburn hair blue and never went back to that high school again. She didn't want Shane or anyone else to find her to see what she had become. At first, even though she loved her babies, Kandi was miserable. But she soon came to accept what had happened.

Ten years later and she was still struggling. She was trying her hardest to juggle two ten year olds, a job, and online college but it was difficult. She made minimum wage and their apartment was too small for all three of them. Often they needed help with money and ran out of food before Kandi's next paycheck. Kandi's parents helped out as much as they could but it was never enough.

That's why Kandi was trying her hardest to take online college. She went back to high school when the twins were four and completed it. She needed a better job and more money to support her, Whitney, and Aaron. She didn't want them to be taken from her. She was already about to get the boot from Victoria's Secret for being late for dropping the kids off at school. She needed this job to keep her a float and she wasn't going to let some pervert kick her and her babies to the street.

She got her after-work clothes from her bag and got dressed in a simple black sweater and dark skinny jeans. She let her long blue hair down and brushed it out straight. Matthew seemed like a nice guy. Whitney would absolutely love him. He seemed like he would love children. This guy was nice and Kandi could tell. He was just what she needed.

"Mattie!" Prussia yelled all around Victoria's Secret.

He eventually spotted his Canadian friend snoozing by the dressing rooms. Prussia darted over there and shook Mattie awake.

"Huh? Oh… it's you Pru- I mean Gilbert." Mattie said almost slipping up.

"You gotta listen to me, bro. That girl you are going out with is a total bitch! I'm not kidding man, she is an unawesome she-devil!" Gilbert warned.

"You mean Kandi? Oh… she's really nice! She's also very cute and nice and notices me and…" Canada blushed thinking about her.

"Listen, man she is up to no good!" Gilbert warned his friend again.

"But… but… she was so nice to me…" Canada told Prussia.

"She punched me in my gut for no reason! She's about as crazy as Hungary! She wants me to give up my job for no reason at all!" Gilbert said getting furious.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I don't think Kandi would ever do that, she's really nice. Wait a minute… you are jealous that a pretty girl likes me for once!" Mattie exclaimed drawing his own conclusion.

"No it's not like that at all! Mattie listen!"

"No, you listen! I'm sick and tired of you prancing around all the time not giving a shit about anyone but yourself! 'Look at me, I'm so awesome and can get any chick I want!' Well you know what? A pretty, nice girl likes me for once! Me! Not you! So you can take your lonely, conceded ass and stay out of this! No one even likes you anyways! All we do at World Meetings is laugh and mock you. Ludwig can't stand you and wants you out of his house. Hungary and Austria always make fun of you and even Sealand makes fun of you. You are pathetic and can't stand that for once I get the girl." Mattie huffed and yelled.

Prussia backed away from him. How could he say all those things? Was that really how he made Mattie feel? Prussia felt tears come to his eyes and he ran back to the employee longue. Mattie just sat there and watched him. He didn't mean to hurt Gilbert's feelings but he needs to stay out of it. Mattie would apologize later for what he said. Most of it wasn't even true. Canada sighed. He felt really bad for what he had said.

Gilbert sat in a chair and though about everything Mattie had said. Ludwig doesn't like him. Austria makes fun of him (he didn't care that much about that one, Austria is such a lame-o). But Hungary making fun of him? Ouch. He has always liked her and envied Austria for sweeping her off her feet. Mattie knew of his crush for Elizabeta, he knew Prussia had liked her since they were children. His heart felt heavy. He was hurt and couldn't believe Canada would go so far to hurt him. But he was right about one thing, Prussia was absolutely alone.


	8. Date Night

**Prussia: I HAVE INVADED THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! ~Kesesesese! Stage one of my awesome master plan is complete! For this chapter's author's notes, you get the awesome me instead of that stupid PrUK shipping fan fiction writer! How awesome is that? First I would like to respond to some awesome reviewers!**

**xXGred-ForgeXx: I will allow you to squeeze my awesomeness. *squeezes* Don't squeeze me too hard though!**

**IrishMaid: Yes! Hug the awesomeness that is Prussia! *hugs* Also PruHun *blushes* It totally doesn't pain me to see Hungary and Austria *blushes redder* not at all! Nope, I definatly don't like her! Hehe...**

**British West Florida-IggyXUS: How dare your sister try to compare to my awesomeness! I AM THE MOST AWESOME THING IN THE UNIVERSE, NO EXCEPTIONS! *hugs West British Florida* Aw, you are cute like Italy and Gilbird! Thank you for finally proving PrUK wrong! In your face, stupid fan fiction writer! She doesn't ship USUK so she is probably either sulking or pissed and flipping tables like Lithuania.**

**The Fangirl With A 1000 Names: Correction, I am the awesomest country ever! And ja, I have several countries vital regions in mind. I can promise you the world will be all awesome me's by my awesome birthday! B)**

**Saya Kurobara: I am glad you feel my unawesome pain :( and also the stupid girly writer said she will try to slip some RusUS in here somewhere, JUST DON'T MENTION THE R ONE'S NAME!**

**UsuiXMisakilover: You about knocked me off my awesome feet! Awesome hug! *hugs* Again with PruHun? I... *blushes* don't... like her. Hehe?**

**Shadow-Gaze14: It's you! The reader that shipped PrUk! *insert what have you done meme* **

**Anon: Hey, Canada is awesome and don't worry we make up in the next chapter!**

**xXtheawesomnesshandsdownXx: Yeah, man it really hurts but Daryn fixes it. She is really an awesome chick! And chocolate? WHERE?**

**TOAC: That would be mine!**

**Prussia: *eats chocolate* NO! IT'S MY PRECIOUS!**

**TOAC: But... I wanted some...**

**Prussia: You can have some after you finished typing! NOW WORK SLAVE!**

**Silent Phantom gal: Yeah it kind of sucks but don't worry my awesomeness will heal this!**

**Guest: You are with me? That's awesome! Now... what's your name, again?**

**The Dangerous One: *insert challenge accepted meme* **

**And an awesome shout out to Stardust98 and ailurusfulgen! Where would this be without you? **

**Also the author doesn't own the awesome me (But I own everyone else), Hetalia, or any other companies. ENJOY MY AWESOMENESS! ~Kesesesese!**

* * *

Prussia cradled his head in his hands. Gah! Was Mattie being serious when he yelled at him? He had to have been. Mattie always said the truth. Prussia clutched his chest. There was a knot that wouldn't seem to untangle.

His own little brother, who he had cared for since birth, despised him. Ludwig was all Gilbert had for family. Gilbert was never going to get married nor have any children. Germany was the closest thing that Gilbert had to a son, even though Ludwig was far more mature than Prussia. Elizabeta, the first girl he can honestly say he ever loved, made fun of him. Prussia can remember when he first started to fall for Hungary when he was a small boy. He had believed her to be a boy until he touched her chest. It may have been an accident but Prussia could recall feeling so… different. He never looked at Elizabeta the same ever again. He saw her as a strong woman who was bursting with life and spirit. Regardless of how naïve she was with her gender, Hungary was forever etched into Gilbert's mind. He couldn't forget her no matter how much he tried.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. The two people he cared for the most couldn't stand him. But he deserved it. After all he was in more love with himself than anything. No wonder he didn't really have any friends. They all couldn't stand his arrogant talk. Mattie was right, Prussia felt absolutely pathetic.

The door to the lounge clicked open. Prussia didn't look up to see who it was. He didn't care. He was hurting far too much.

"Hey, I saw the way your friend yelled at you. You looked pretty upset. I thought I'd check on you." Daryn said sweetly from the door way.

Prussia didn't respond. Daryn sighed and walked over to sit next to him. She put her arm around him and held him close to her. She smelled like vanilla and honeydew. He rested his head on her. She was so soft and warm. She reminded him so much of Elizabeta.

"You can talk to me. I promise to keep secrets." Daryn whispered in his ear.

Prussia lifted his head to look at her. Her smile was sincere and kind. He couldn't believe how nice she was being to him even after he attacked her. He sighed. She was a rare, special girl.

"Mattie… he said some really hurtful things to me…" Prussia said.

"… Why did he do that?" Daryn asked holding him tighter.

Since when was Gilbert the girl? He huffed. He was going to have to explain everything to her. Well, besides being a dissolved nation. That was going to stay a well-kept secret.

"Well… I guess it starts with when my friends all got… jobs…" Prussia started.

Meanwhile…

Kandi looked all around for her date. She couldn't find him anywhere. He probably left. Kandi sighed. It wouldn't be the first time. But then she spotted his blonde little curl at the front of the store. She ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kandi! I…I… was waiting for you." The Canadian blushed.

"I thought you might have left." She responded, giving Matthew a hug.

"I…I would never! I'm not like… never mind…" Matthew said hugging Kandi tighter.

"So where do you want to eat at?" Kandi asked her sweet date.

"…You… are nice enough to buy for me… so you can pick…" Matthew whispered.

Kandi smiled. Aaron and Whitney would love him.

Later…

"So Mattie thinks you are jealous?" Daryn asked after Prussia finished his story.

"Yeah, so he lit a fuse. It was very unawesome." Prussia scowled.

"I would've thought the same thing. Look I don't think Mattie meant what he said. Your brother obviously loves you. Also, I don't think Elizabeta hates you. You two are best friends and even though you "hate" each other, I don't think she wants to hurt you. Mattie just sounded hurt and Kandi isn't as bad as you think." Daryn comforted him.

"Yeah… I think you are right. Thanks for listening, you are very comforting." Prussia smiled at Daryn who had a slight red flush on her cheeks.

"I like to listen and talk. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right for once." She said snuggling closer to Gilbert.

"Well, it's an awesome relief to have someone listen. I don't feel so… lonely." He said feeling a heavy weight be lifted off of his chest.

"It's my pleasure listening. Gilbert, I…think you need to talk to Mattie, sort out what's going on." Daryn advised pulling away. (The author of this really needs to move from serious to funny and fast!)

"I'll call him later. So how can the awesome reward you for listening and making me feel awesome again?" Prussia changed the subject and mood.

"I think I have an idea." Daryn smiled.

"Gilbert!" Daryn panted, trying to catch her breath. He was wearing her out.

"What? Do you want me to stop?" Prussia asked, sweat rolling down his face.

"No but please, SLOW DOWN!" Daryn huffed.

"Why don't you keep up?" Gilbert smiled pulling Daryn closer.

"I already told you, I suck at roller skating." Daryn gasped clinging to the rail of the roller rink.

"You were the one who suggested this. You wanted a fun, care-free night, so the awesome me is giving one." Gilbert said prying her from the rail.

They had been skating for at least 45 minutes and have maybe moved a foot. He was going as slow as possible for the new skater. She was more scared than Gilbert knew what. Geez! The awesome him was there, he was going to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"I think we should do something else, I'm way too nervous! I haven't done this since I was at least nine!" Daryn pleaded clutching onto Prussia as tight as she could.

"Come on! Just trust me!" Gilbert laughed taking Daryn's hand and swinging her out into the middle of the rink. She let out a small shriek as he did so.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt!" Prussia said spinning her around.

"Ok… I trust you." Daryn whispered as Prussia pulled her in tightly and skated around the black lighted rink.

Meanwhile…

"This… is some of the best sushi I have ever eaten!" Mattie exclaimed cramming his cheeks full.

"I know right? I always bring Aaron and Whitney here if I have some extra cash." Kandi smiled.

"Aaron and Whitney?" Canada asked his date, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope you don't mind but I have children. A daughter and a son, they are twins. I love them with all of my heart." Kandi explained pulling a picture from her wallet.

Kandi handed the picture to Mattie who looked at it closely. In the picture there was a little boy and girl, who couldn't be older than 12. They both had dark brown hair and had Kandi's chocolate eyes. The little girl wore glasses though and was slightly taller than her brother.

"You have beautiful children." Mattie said handing Kandi back the picture.

"You don't care that I'm a mom?" Kandi asked surprised. Usually by now the man would be running as fast as he could to get away.

"No… I…I like kids… and… yo…you too." Mattie blushed even harder.

Kandi smiled. He was okay with Whitney and Aaron! Matthew was a keeper.


End file.
